


A Secret Santa Surprise! (but not a Chritmas Fic)

by nakedxtime



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander, Rough Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedxtime/pseuds/nakedxtime
Summary: Newt Scamander hasn't interviewed a vampire yet for his book, things go exactly as you'd think when they get down to it.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 8
Kudos: 573





	A Secret Santa Surprise! (but not a Chritmas Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Secret Santa assignment from Miss_LV for the Gramander Christmas exchange for McKenzie! The prompts were: daddy kink, a/b/o, and rough sex. I hope you like it when you read it!

Newt was a little scared, if he were honest with himself. Which was a first for him when it came to research for his book. He hadn't been hesitant when it came to meeting a werewolf, nor searching for a kelpie, or any of the wonderful creatures he'd met. But he'd never encountered a vampire before.

So he was admittedly terrified. All of the lore surrounding vampires was nothing but negative. Granted several of the creatures he'd met had had only bad things written about them. But vampires weren't driven on instinct and animal tendencies. Unlike werewolves- who only lost themselves to animal instincts during a full moon, vampires were likely to be slaves to their instincts on a regular if not constant basis.

Newt swallowed as he reached the looming house on the hill, looking up at the spires and the surprisingly well kept building. He hadn't expected that. He'd expected it to be drab and dilapidated. Not well cared for and groomed. The wizard blinked up at the structure as he drew closer, a little in awe of it to be completely honest. Perhaps this wouldn't be as scary as he thought it would be.

When he reached the front steps he left his vehicle, approaching the front door with his trusty suitcase clutched in his hands as if it was a shield ready to defend him from the horrors inside.

Just as Newt extended a hand to knock on the door, it swung inwards and revealed a rather attractive man. Greying hair at the temples, perfect skin, red tinged eyes, and- Newt swallowed a little- a slightly fanged smile that graced the mans lips. Upon further inspection the man seemed to be in his prime; muscled without being too bulky, slightly shorter than Newt himself, if he didn't hunch and try to make himself smaller that is. As it was, with newt almost cowering, the man stood a couple of inches taller than he did himself.

Newt could tell when the other took in his scent, seeing the mans nostrils flare a little. He'd seen it enough with creatures to know that he was being assessed as a threat or not.

“H-hello. My name is Newt Scamander. I'm... well I'm researching magical creatures for my book, you see. And I want to make sure that I only write down facts. If you wouldn't mind sitting down with me and telling me about yourself?” he asked, questioning the other as well as himself. What was he doing...

The man hummed, leaning on the door frame and taking in the sight of the other properly. “Nice to meet you, Newt. I'm Percival Graves. What did you hear about me, I wonder.”

“Well, it's nothing bad, mind you... Just rumors about you that you never age and that you're never seen in the daylight. Amongst other things. I can go if you're not up for company?” he asked again, looking away from the other and down to his hands for a moment before forcing himself to tip his chin up.

The man- Percival hummed once more, a wide grin spreading across his face that was almost dangerous. He pushed off of the frame of the door before stepping back and gesturing for Newt to enter his home. “Right this way, Mister Scamander. I'd be happy to talk about myself and get to know you a bit more, as well.”

Newt swallowed a little harder than he intended before straightening up. He was headed into the beast's lair as it were and he had to be on his guard and best behaviour. He was a guest, after all. His hands twisted a little around the handle of the suitcase before he lowered it to his side and took a step forward, then another, until Percival could close the door behind him. 

“Your home is very lovely.” he commented politely, looking around the foyer. From what he could see, it was decorated simply yet elegantly with a charcoal grey and royal blue colour scheme throughout the house. There were large windows at the back of the house as Percival led him deeper to a sitting room. 

The windows made Newt think that he wasn’t vulnerable to sunlight since it would spill into the house almost entirely. And it was a western facing wall so maybe Percival liked watching the sunset? He turned his attention back to the vampire instead of ths house now, intent to get the information he needed from the man.

“Please, have a seat. Would you like anything to drink? I have whiskey, wine, water, soda… milk?” Percival prompted, raising a brow before going to the liquor cart and pouring himself two fingers of whiskey.

“Ah, That’s not necessary… Though I suppose a glass of ice water wouldn’t hurt?” he asked as he sank down into a plush chair angled towards an opulent fireplace.

The vampire nodded and set his glass down before heading through an archway, presumably to the kitchen but Newt wasn’t too sure with the angle he was sitting. He glanced around the room, noting a few paintings that seemed to be incredibly old and possibly given as gifts? Newts imagination ran wild with the possibilities.

He jumped when there was suddenly a glass of ice water in front of him, not having heard Percival move into the room again. Supernatural speed? Or was the other just naturally light on his feet.

The question must have shown plainly on his face because Percival answered him. “It’s natural for vampires. To be quiet like that, I mean. Used to be how we caught our prey. Well, other vampires used it like that. I’ve never had an unwilling donor or partner before.” he flashed a wry grin, sitting across from the other. “So, what is an omega doing all by himself, going after dangerous creatures nonetheless?” he asked, sipping his whiskey after he reached over to grab it.

Newt flushed. He should have expected that, really. Especially with the understanding that vampires had superior senses. Not just smell. His scent blockers seemed to be useless against him.

“W-well, someone has to write the truth. Why shouldn’t it be me? Or an omega? Is that really so upsetting?” he asked, raising his chin in defiance. 

Percival chuckled and shook his head, letting his arm fall to the arm rest, holding the glass from the top now. “Of course not. I was merely making an observation. Like your own about me.” he commented, raising a brow again before shifting forward.

“So, what do you want to know about me? About vampires? I can’t speak for all when it comes to personal preference or practices, but I can give you general details. But not for free.” he said with a little grin. “You tell me something about yourself and I’ll tell you something about me or my… species if you will.” he said with a nod. 

A fair trade, Newt supposed. He couldn’t very well expect someone to spill every secret- not all would go into the book of course like vulnerabilities and what not- without getting secrets in return. “Alright. I can agree to that. I can’t expect so much without giving something in return. I was prepared for monetary compensation or royalties but… You seem to be well enough off, that money probably doesn’t matter to you.” he chuckled nervously before setting his case from his lap to lean against the chair he was in. 

Percival offered a genuine smile. “Excellent. Where shall we begin?” he asked, taking another sip of whiskey while Newt cleared his throat, pulled a battered book from his case, and then took a sip of the water he’d set on the nearby table.

“Well, how about your secondary gender? Does it stay the same?” he asked, figuring the other was an alpha.

“I was actually an omega before I was turned. But the transformation changed that. I’m an alpha now. It’s a bit sexist, I admit, implying that alphas are more predatory than the other designations.” he explained, watching how Newt seemed to write everything down word for word. He’d never seen anyone write so quickly, and he’d seen and known plenty of people to know that was an incredible skill. “How did you learn to write so quickly?” he asked out of reflex.

Newt looked up with a slight smile. “Is that your first question?” he almost teased, looking down at his journal again.

“Why not? It’s a trade secret I assume? Researching lore requires a quick hand and study, I imagine.” 

“Yes, it really does. Especially if the creature or person I’m learning about acts or speaks faster than I used to be able to record. I don’t trust quick quotes quills. They have a tendency to… take liberties if you will.” he chuckled softly. 

Percival made a noise of agreement, taking a sip before licking his lips, eyes roaming over the others form for a brief moment while Newt gathered himself, writing down another question before asking it. 

It went like that for hours, to the point that Newt felt that Percival knew him better than anyone else in his life. Even more so than his brother or… or Leta. They’d eventually migrated to the couch so Percival could write something out for him or draw a diagram of a sort. The whole night flew by like that until the sun started to rise. That was the one question Newt had forgotten to ask. Vulnerability to sunlight. 

The omega looked up, intending to ask the question but quickly snapped his mouth shut when he realized how close the two of them had drifted. He couldn’t help but glance down at the vampires mouth, the collar of his shirt undone to show a peak at his well defined chest, before snapping his gaze up again. 

“I… Um.. Sunlight! You have windows!” he said incoherently, though he didn’t move away.

Percival nodded, sliding the hand on the back of the couch closer to Newt, coming further into his personal space. “I do. I enjoy watching the sun rise and set. I don’t need sleep. Not really anyway. A few hours a week at most. Vampires have a higher endurance than humans.” he said lowly, leaning in and carefully nosing at Newts neck.

Newt’s breath hitched at that, eyes widening. He could feel his heart starting to race, knowing there was a predator at his most vulnerable place. All Percival had to do was bite and take what he wanted. But… “You said you’d never had an unwilling partner before… How?” he asked softly.

“I seduce my partners as one usually would, I take them home, and tell them the truth. I make them swear not to tell anyone, and then take them to bed. If I find out they are untrustworthy when I feed from them, I use a memory spell on them. I still have my magic, after all.” he murmured, kissing between sentences to try and help Newt relax.

It helped immensely, the knowledge that Percival was a decent person and was calming him down so gently. The hand that was on the back of the couch migrated to Newts side, sliding up his arm to his shoulder, squeezing gently in a show of Percival’s strength.

Newt shivered a little at the display, trying to focus on anything other than Percival’s lips. When he locked eyes with that smouldering gaze, he was lost. Percival leaned forward and closed the distance between them, claiming Newt’s lips firmly. He didn’t immediately plunder; oh no. He took his time. As he would the rest of the day. Newt was helpless against the few pecks the vampire gave him, melting a little as Percival pulled him closer with ease, as if he weighed nothing at all. A thrill ran up Newts spine at the realization that Percival could very well do as he pleased with him.

When Percival pressed forward, seeking a deeper kiss, Newt let him in. He parted his mouth for the questing tongue, moaning softly when the alpha took charge. A hand at the back of his neck mae him arch a little and then he was slowly laid out on the couch. Percival pulled back to take in the sight of him with a smirk, making Newt blush and glance away shyly. 

“Oh, don’t get shy on me now. You’re a gorgeous creature, you must know that.” Percival said softly, gently gripping the omega’s chin to turn his face back to his own. “I don’t take looks lightly, you know. I know that sounds shallow, but your body and face are gorgeous, but your mind is magnificent. And I want to show my appreciation.”

The redhead swallowed thickly, looking up at the other unblinking. “You really mean that…” he trailed off slightly, biting his kiss swollen lip a little.

Percival nodded. “I don’t say things I don’t mean, pet. Come, let’s go somewhere more comfortable.” 

Newt could only nod and be gently lifted off of the couch, instinctively wrapping his legs around the vampire to help support his weight. As if he needed to do such a thing. Newt felt that thrill go up his spine again. This was dangerous. By Percival’ personal account on the nature of vampires, Newt shouldn’t be doing this, yet here he was, hesitantly nosing along that very same vampire’s neck before kissing where the jugular should be pumping blood. He supposed that would be his job, first and foremost.

Though Percival hadn’t said anything about feeding from Newt, of course. Not yet anyway.

The alpha took them up the winding staircase, letting the omega do as he pleased before he opened the door to his bedroom. Newt pulled away to take it in, but the details were lost on him when his eyes lit up on the large bed centered against the far wall. It looked incredibly soft and comfortable, and it was indeed as it looked when Percival playfully dropped him.

“Take off your clothes.” the older man instructed, licking his lips slowly. He tilted his head and seemed to change his mind. “Wait. Let me. I want to unwrap you like the gift you are.” he purred before covering Newt in an instant, kissing him deeply.

Newt whined out a single word, one he’d never uttered with any other partner before. He’d never trusted anyone enough to not make a joke out of it. But Percival? Percival was perfect. He’d actually listened to him when he spoke, asked follow up questions, and genuinely seemed to want to get to know him. So Newt didn’t feel awkward whispering a soft word that only Percival could hear.

“ _ Daddy… _ ”

The vampires reaction was instant, though. He growled and pressed against Newt fully, letting the omega feel just what that did to him. “I knew you’d be just perfect for me… As soon as I scented you at the door.” 

Newt moaned softly, sliding his hands up the other’s chest slowly before shyly pecking his lips. “You’ve known that long?” he asked in a murmur, never having anyone talk to him like this. Like they almost treasured him. Especially after such a short time knowing him. 

Percival merely nodded. “Indeed. Now let daddy take care of you, hmm?” he purred lowly, moving to nudge Newt’s head aside so he could access his neck, dragging lethal fangs along the delicate skin.

Newt merely arched under the alpha, tugging at his button down shirt uselessly. “Off… I want everything off,” he whimpered. 

Percival was all too happy to comply. He had the two of them undressed in record time, overtly eager to have his hands on the other that he couldn’t bear to take his time. Especially with the smell of omega slick and arousal thick in the air, mingling with his own alpha scent. The vampire manage to reign his desire long enough to take Newt apart. He started with the dip in Newt’s collarbone, kissing and sucking his way down to his nipples. 

There he struck, closing his lips and blunt teeth around one while he rolled the other with his fingers. Newt let out a soft cry of pleasure, head pressing back against the pillows as he arched his chest into Percival’s mouth, hands winding into that dark hair.

‘Daddy’ slipped from his mouth again, spreading his legs to accommodate the vampires body over his own, feeling the weight of the other press him into the bed. He let out a huff of air when he felt the length of the other pressing against him, looking down his body to try and catch a glimpse.

But with Percival currently attacking his chest, he couldn’t see much of anything. As if he sensed what Newt was thinking, Percival looked up, that damnable smirk on his face, and braced himself on his hand while he gave Newt a break from his attentions. 

“See something you like?” he asked, tilting his head before sitting back on his heels.

Newt drank in the sight, mouth going dry then flooding with saliva as he tried to imagine…  _ that _ going inside of him. “I don’t know if that’s going to fit… You said you used to be an omega?” he asked, looking up at his face now.

The Alpha nodded. “I was larger than normal then, too.” he shrugged. “But it’s of no consequence. I’m sure you’ll enjoy what I plan to do to you.” he growled, suddenly pinning Newt’s hands above his head, like a lightning strike.

The omega mewled, closing his eyes as he tried to pull away, his feeble attempts not getting him anywhere. 

“May I feed from you? I would very much like to taste you in all the ways I’ve imagined since I opened the door.” Newt could only nod.

“Yes, daddy.”

Percival gave an absolutely animalistic growl at the permission and the new title. Oh, he would be keeping this one, that was for sure.

With one hand he held the omegas hands in place, the other slipped down his body to feel how wet the other was for him. He bit his lip with a groan when he realized that Newt was completely soaked. 

“Fuck… you’re so wet for me… Can’t wait to take my cock, huh?” he asked with another smirk, carefully sliding two fingers into the other.

Newt let out a breath, tipping his head back again. “I’m still not convinced that it’ll fit… Not… Not without help, at least.”

“Oh, don’t worry. You were made for me. And that means it’ll fit, I promise. I won’t hurt you,” the vampire whispered, kissing Newt softly as he carefully thrust his fingers into the arching omega. “I’ll take care of you.” He added, moving to one of Newts arms to carefully sink his teeth into the soft flesh to drink. 

Newt could only moan and press into the teeth harder, feeling nothing but a spike of pleasure after the initial pinprick of pain. “Yesss…” he hissed, suddenly sucking in air when Percival released him and licked the small wound to help it clot. 

“So sweet. The best I’ve ever tasted.” the alpha admitted, adding a third finger when Newt squirmed a little. “And so eager for me… I think you want to be split open on my cock. I think you’re actually excited by the idea of me filling you to the brim and then some.”

Newt blushed furiously, biting his lip and trying to hide that same excitement with a shake of his head. “N-no… I…” he stammered a little, opening his eyes slightly to peer at the other through his lashes. “It’s not like that. I just… You’re so good to me. And I’ve never had that before. And, oh right there, please Daddy…” he broke off with a moan when Percival presed his fingers against his prostate.

“And? And what, pet?” Percival urged, giving the omega a chance to gather his thoughts by pulling his fingers out slowly. 

“And… And I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you.” the redhead breathed out, blushing again and looking away.

He missed the way that Percival’s eyes flashed, but not the growl that escaped his throat. Seemed he had that effect on the other. His eyes snapped to the vampire again, wide and searching. 

“You are a treasure, an absolute treasure.” the older man murmured softly. He leaned in, gripping his length in one hand and releasing Newt’s hands with the other so he could properly cover him with his body shielding him from the outside world. “You’re going to be mine, omega,” he promised almost darkly. 

He wouldn’t turn him. Not yet anyway. Maybe when he was done with his research, so the creatures he searched for wouldn’t run away from the apex predator he would become. Though that also meant that Newt would become an alpha like himself. But that kind of talk was in the distant future. Newt was here and hot blooded and eager to be fucked.

The wizard keened as he felt Percival press against his hole in a lewd sort of kiss, shivering in anticipation. “You’re being too gentle, Daddy…” he murmured softly, trying to even out his breathing and relax for the other to push in. He hooked a leg over the vampires hip, urging him closer.

“Oh? My little pet likes it rough?” 

Newt nodded once, biting his lip and closing his eyes as his body started to give way for the other. In one swift motion after that, Percival was buried inside of him, leaving Newt breathless.

He didn’t let the omega adjust either, not with the knowledge that he liked it rough. He immediately set a brutal pace, on that made Newt cry out and cling to the vampire with everything he had. Newt would have bruises where Percival gripped his hip, keeping him in place as he pounded into him. He wanted the other to have those marks. Wanted to leave evidence of himself behind so Newt wouldn’t ever forget this night. The first of many, hopefully.

Newt could only hold on for the ride, body being bounced onto Percival’s cock whenever he was pulled back onto it with each thrust. “Daddy!” he cried out, gasping as the vampire bit him again’ this time at the juncture of where neck met shoulder. Being reminded that the other could very well kill him if he lost control sent the omega over the edge suddenly. He couldn’t give any warning before he was coming between their bodies.

Percival slowed his thrusts, licking the blood from his lips as he gazed down at the other. A grin spread across his mouth. “That does it for you, huh? God but you’re perfect.” he murmured, carefully pulling out and turning Newt over. He pressed a hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him down so his chest touched the bed, ass in the air. Once the omega was presenting to him properly, Percival thrust in mercilessly, gripping his hips tightly enough he could swear he heard the bones creaking. But it only spurred Newt on further. 

He couldn’t keep his mouth shut and sounds in if his life depended on it. With the way Percival worked his body he was powerless to do anything but enjoy the ride. And damn if it wasn’t the best sex he’d ever had, and it had only just begun.

The omega could feel the knot starting to form at the base of the vampires length, the size of it a little startling already as it bumped up against his rim. He’d never been knotted before. He’d always been with betas for that reason. But here he was, about to be knotted by an alpha he’d only met hours before. But with the way he was being manhandled and fucked so well, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Every drag against his prostate and the almost too full feeling he got when Percival almost bottomed out was mind blowing. And it was only enhanced by the fact that this was the most interesting person he’d ever met. 

  
And then his hole gave way to the knot and Percival was growling and biting his exposed neck, dangerously close to his scent gland, and filling him even more and then Newt was coming with a quiet scream. He could feel a splash of cold inside of him, making him shiver at the foreign feeling that he could easily get used to. 

Percival released him, hips still pumping slightly as he laid them on their sides and holding Newt close. The vampire nuzzled the sluggishly bleeding mark on his neck, cleaning it before laying his head down. He wasn’t panting as he’d barely exerted himself, but he hadn’t wanted to break the other the first time they were together.

“That was… incredible, Daddy…” the redhead breathed out, completely lax against the bed now. He could feel his chest rumbling with the omegan purr of complete contentment, closing his eye as he started to doze off. 

“I’m going to keep you, my dear. Wherever you go, I will follow. You can stay with me when your research is done, properly write your book here. I don’t care where we are as long as I am with you.” Percival murmured into the other’s hair before he fell asleep completely. He didn’t know if Newt registered what he said, but they could easily have that conversation when he woke again.

For now, Percival watched the other sleep for the majority of the day, contemplating different ways he could court the other and convince him to stay by his side. He  _ would _ have this prize.


End file.
